Love Story
by lilyevans103
Summary: A Scorpius/Rose Story. Lyrics by Taylor Swift.


**Love Story: A Rose/Scorpius Story**

It was the night of May 2, 2020 when Rose and Scorpius first met. It was the celebration of the second wizarding war's final battle. A ball was held yearly in celebration of the end of the war and the beginnings of Finals for the students. All students above third year were invited to attend, but formal attire was required. Parents and old war heroes were issued invitations and almost always showed up. There was always a feast and then the dancing began. The ball lasted until midnight every year.

Rose Weasley was now fourteen so she prepared excitedly for the ball with the rest of her dormitory. The night had finally arrived. Rose and her dorm mates all dressed in their ball gowns that were befitting for such young girls. They all did each other's hair and makeup and walked, giggling slightly, down to the Great Hall to enjoy the ball.

Rose found her family quickly and hastened to sit with them. Rose's cousin Albus Severus looked quite as excited as she was, but James Sirius, Albus's older brother, looked slightly board.

"Why the long face, James?" Rose whispered as she sat across from him beside Albus.

"I only come for dad's speech. I don't care about the rest of it. It was fun the first year, now it's boring. I'm going to bail as soon as dad's done." James muttered looking at his plate.

"I think it's good for us to remember the real reason we have this ball every year, not just listen to the speeches." Rose whispered as the Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

But after two hours, Rose realized James was right, the ball was rather boring once the feast and speeches were done with. Rose liked to dance, but it was rather pathetic when the only person you danced with happened to be your dad. So when Ron took Hermione for a spin around the dance floor, Rose also left. She found a small balcony that overlooked the grounds and looked over the railing to see the grounds where the trees and bushes were covered in twinkling lights.

"Hello." said a pleasant voice behind her. Rose turned sharply to see a young man is a suit with light blonde hair and sparkling gray eyes.

"Hello." Rose smiled at the boy.

"I am Scorpius Malfoy." The boy said in a gentlemanly way.

"Rose Weasley." Rose said holding out her hand to shake his, but Scorpius bent his head and brushed his lips to Rose's knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rose. Do you mind if I join you?" Scorpius said giving Rose her hand back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Scorpius. You can join me if you want." Rose said looking back over the grounds.

"Thank you, Rose." Scorpius said joining Rose at the railing.

The two looked over the grounds for two hours talking about everything they could think of. Rose found that she greatly enjoyed Scorpius's company and found herself listening intently as he talked. Scorpius was the same with Rose, finding himself completely in awe of her.

At midnight the fireworks began to go off, signaling the end of the ball. Rose smiled as she watched the beautiful lights and shapes. Scorpius watched her face instead of the sky. When the fireworks were over Scorpius took Rose's arm.

"I'll walk you back to your common room, Rose. It was truly a pleasure talking to you these last few hours. I hope it will happen again." Scorpius said gently leading Rose off the balcony.

"Me too." Rose whispered.

As the two walked back into the main part of the castle there was a roar of

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter, boy!" Ron Weasley stood at the foot of the stairs glaring at Scorpius in fury.

"I was just…" Scorpius started but Ron interrupted him

"I don't care what you were doing! Get the hell away from her! STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ron yelled advancing on the pair.

Scorpius let go of Rose's arm, kissed her cheek softly and walked down the corridor silently.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! What is wrong with you?" Rose heard her mother yell as she joined Ron at the foot of the stairs.

Rose sunk to a sitting position on the stair she had been standing on. She starting crying softly and whispered

"Please… come back… Scorpius." But Scorpius was too far gone to hear her. All Rose could hear her mother berating her father at the foot of the stairs. Rose shut her eyes quickly and covered her ears, imagining that her father had not seen her and Scorpius that they had gotten away without being noticed. She wondered if Scorpius would have kissed her goodnight…

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<strong>_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<strong>_

A year passed. Rose earned good marks and was studying hard for her OWL's. She had never forgotten about the charming young man from the balcony, but she also hadn't attempted to physically find him after that night. None of her cousins or friends seemed to have heard of him when she asked them about him. So Rose pushed the boy to the back of her mind as she focused on her upcoming exams. All the while Rose always had the feeling of being watched. She had always had the feeling of being watched since she had entered Hogwarts.

The night of May 2ed arrived once again. All of the girls got dressed up and walked down to the great hall together, giggling once more. Rose sat through the speeches and danced for several songs with her father and Albus before excusing herself. Rose found herself on the balcony that she had occupied the year previously. Rose leaned over the balcony and looked over the grounds sighing softly.

"Rose…" Rose looked around the balcony.

"Down here…" Rose looked down and saw the boy that she had been asking about for a year looking up at her. Scorpius smiled and waved to her. Then he motioned for her to join him on the grounds.

Rose's heart leapt and she smiled down at Scorpius before turning away from the railing. Rose walked quickly down to the Great Hall and out to the grounds. Rose looked around and saw Scorpius waiting for her by the fountain in middle of the court yard. Rose ran as quickly as she could to meet him and he stood as she approached. Scorpius embraced her softly and took her hand pulling her away from the fountain and off into the grounds.

Rose followed Scorpius further into the grounds silently. Scorpius found a bench by the lake and sat pulling Rose with him.

"I've been asking around for you over the year. But no one seems to know who you are…" Rose whispered.

"I know. I've been watching you from afar. I've been doing it for years. I like you Rose. I've liked you since we arrived here. I don't have many friends. My family has been shunned since the war ended. I have kept up with school and admired you from afar." Scorpius said quietly looking at their joined hands.

"Why didn't you say anything before last year? I would love to be your friend. I like you too. I'm sorry you don't have many friends and that you are shunned because of your family." Rose said looking up at Scorpius.

"We can't even be seen in public together Rose, how can we be friends? Our families hate each other. But I want to be more then friends anyway… I don't think I could be just friends with you. At least not for long…" Scorpius said softly looking down at Rose.

"We could keep it secret. I am aware that our families hate each other." Rose said looking at Scorpius.

"We'll be secret friends then. Maybe more?" Scorpius said leaning towards Rose.

"Friends for now." Rose said before Scorpius kissed her softly.

Rose kissed Scorpius back softly holding onto the lapel of his jacket as he held to her waist pulling her closer to him as he kissed her deeper.

"I love you, Rose. You're everything to me. You always will be. I love you so much, Rose." Scorpius whispered against her lips kissing her over and over.

"You've become everything to me this year too, Scorpius. I don't know a thing about you. But I think I love you too." Rose said softly, as the two continued to kiss.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER? Rose, you're coming with me now! Come away from him now!" Ron roared and the two flew apart.

"Ronald Weasley! Leave them alone!" Hermione yelled as she tried to pull Ron away from the two teenagers. Ron fought Hermione off and took Rose's arm to pull her away. Rose pulled her arm away and clung to Scorpius. Scorpius kissed Rose's head and let go of her, walking away.

"Scorpius…come back… don't leave… I need you…" Rose whimpered as she chased after him. But he was gone.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>_

_**So I sneak out to the **_

_**garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<strong>_

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<strong>_

Rose and Ron had been fighting on and off since the night of the last ball. Hermione had tried to get them to make up multiple times. She had told Ron that Rose had to grow up at some point and that he should accept the fact that Rose was interested in a boy that Ron would not necessarily like. She had pointed out that Ron had liked none of Ginny's boyfriends prior to Harry.

Ron had pointed out that Scorpius was a Malfoy. That the Weasleys had hated the Malfoys for as long as the two families had met. Ron had also pointed out to Hermione that the Malfoy family had been the one to allow Bellatrix to hurt Hermione in their home. After that Hermione was also not speaking to Ron.

Rose and Scorpius had written every other day over the summer. Scorpius had at first written trying to get Rose to make up with her father. That was until Rose pointed out that the two of them would not be able to be anything other than mortal enemies if she made up with Ron. Scorpius dropped the subject after that.

Rose and Scorpius met weekly in the room of requirement. At first the two merely did homework together and talked. But soon it turned into much more than that. They became lovers. Secret lovers, but lovers none the less. Soon the two were doing all their homework in other places so that they could focus on each other. And how much they loved each other.

The night of the ball arrived and for the third year Rose walked down to the ball with her friends. She wanted to be with Scorpius but she knew her family was expecting her down at the ball. Rose sighed as she sat with her family with her back towards Ron and she ignored him. Albus and Hugo turned to talk to Rose.

"Hey, Rosie. We haven't seen much of you lately. Every week you seem to disappear." Albus said softly looking at Rose.

"I've been around, Al. I've just been busy." Rose said casually sipping her champagne.

"Yeah, just not around us. I've been busy with OWL's. But no one has been seeing you. Your roommates are even clueless to where you've been every Friday afternoon and evening. Alex says you don't get back to your dorm until one or two in the morning. The library closes at nine. You don't have prefect rounds on Fridays." Hugo said softly leaning across the table to talk to Rose.

"Why the sudden interest in my whereabouts? Why do you care why I'm always gone? You both have girlfriends to keep track of and friends and exams to study for." Rose snapped softly.

Ron slipped up behind Rose and grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you to be around that boy anymore Rose. He's not good." Ron hissed into Rose's ear.

"You don't know anything about him. I love him." Rose hissed back.

"Love? What do you know of love, Rose? You can't possibly love him. You are only sixteen. You like him because he's bad and I told you that you can't see him. Stay away from him Rose." Ron snarled as Harry finished his speech and everyone clapped.

"You can't possibly know how I feel. You don't know anything about him besides his last name. So don't tell me how I feel about someone you don't even know. I can't believe you. You taught me to befriend everyone. I'm just doing what you told me to do. Excuse me…" Rose snarled back pulling her arm from Ron's grip and walking out of the hall.

Rose stormed up to the room of requirement and stomped into the room. Scorpius was stretched out on the couch in the middle of the room. Scorpius stood up and beckoned her to the couch where he had been lying. Rose walked to the couch and sunk onto it. Scorpius joined her on the couch and pulled her legs across his lap wrapping his arms around her knees.

"My dad doesn't want us to be in the same school let alone dating. I don't know what to do. I love you. But I don't want my family to kick me out of the family. I don't know what to do!" Rose whimpered as she curled into Scorpius's lap.

"Love, no one ever said love is easy. But I think true love is worth the price. I know that I love you. And that is worth any price. We'll make it out of this. I want to be with you forever, Rose. I really mean that." Scorpius whispered as he kissed Rose's neck and ear.

"I know you do. I love you too. I want to be with you forever too, Scorpius. I need to be with you forever. I love you." Rose whispered as Scorpius continued to kiss her.

"Stay with me tonight. I just want to hold you…" Scorpius said as he leaned Rose back in to the couch.

"I want to stay with you tonight. I'm not going anywhere." Rose said in between Scorpius's kisses. Scorpius pulled Rose closer to him and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>_

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh**_

Over the next year Rose spent most of her free time with Albus at the Potter house. Rose was still not talking to Ron very much. Rose was also spending most of her weekends with Scorpius over the summer but when they started school again Scorpius started to get to busy to spend much time with Rose. It was NEWT year and all of the seventh years were busy with their tests. Rose understood that Scorpius was busy but she did miss him.

Scorpius was busy with school and planning for after school. He had been working every holiday since he was thirteen so that he could buy his own house as soon as he graduated. The house was built, but it was not just for him now. He had had the house completely furnished and the house was big enough for as many children as Rose could possibly want. He had also bought an engagement ring.

Rose was starting to think that Scorpius forgot about her or had found another girlfriend. One he could date publicly and who got along with her family. He was spending less and less time with her in the common room that they shared being head boy and girl. He spent far more time up in his room writing and receiving letters from someone. Rose was clueless about Scorpius's regular correspondent and that made her sad too. Rose was starting to feel that she had imagined the relationship that she and Scorpius had been having. That it was all a game to him.

May 2ed arrived and just like every other year Rose walked down to the Great Hall and sat with her family. After the speeches Rose slipped quietly out of the hall and into the courtyard. She saw Scorpius looking up at the stars. He turned smiling as Rose approached him.

"Hello, Rose." Scorpius said softly embracing her.

"Hi, love." Rose whispered as she pulled away. Scorpius took Rose's arm and started to lead her away. But Rose resisted.

"What is it, my darling?" Scorpius asked softly looking down at Rose.

"Where have you been this year? I hardly ever see you. Have I imagined our relationship? Was it all just a game to you? Do you still love me, or even like me?" Rose whispered looking down at her heels.

"I've been busy fixing things up for after school. I've been fixing up the house for us to live in after school. I've been working during the summer since I was thirteen. I had a manor built and furnished for us and as many children as you could possibly want. That has been taking up most of my time, love. I love you, you know that. I'm sorry that you have been feeling neglected and alone. I never meant for that to happen." Scorpius said sitting on the edge of the fountain beside them and pulling Rose with him.

"I've been feeling so alone. I thought you had moved on or that it was all a game to you." Rose whispered as Scorpius held her to him.

Scorpius let go of Rose and took her hands in his kneeling before her.

"I love you, Rose. You won't ever have to feel alone again. I want you to marry me. I've been writing to your father for the last year. He wants you to be happy. He realizes that that means that you and I will remain together. He's sorry for what he said and wants you to forgive him. So do I. When we are finished with school I want us to get married and I want you to forgive your father. He loves you. He just wanted to be happy. Say that you will marry me, Rose." Scorpius said softly looking up at Rose.

Rose had covered her mouth with her hand as Scorpius had been talking but she nodded vigorously and leaned down to hug Scorpius tightly, knocking him over. Scorpius laughed as Rose landed on top of him, kissing him firmly.

"Yes, of course I will! To all of the above!" Rose said kissing Scorpius over and over.

Scorpius laughed and pulled Rose up with him kissing her deeply.

"Tomorrow you can start looking at dresses. My mother and your mother have been in touch for the last year and have staring planning the wedding. Everything but the dress has been chosen. I thought you would want to pick out the dress yourself." Scorpius said as she pulled Rose back towards the school.

"I love you, Scorpius." Rose whispered kissing him again.

"Good, because I love you." Scorpius whispered back.

_**I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<strong>_

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<strong>_

_**And said, **_

_**marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<strong>_

FIN


End file.
